The Pool Adventure Time Universal Corruption!
by EileentheWerewolfQueen
Summary: A crossover between Finn and Jake, and Fionna and Cake. But watch as the world unravels with the tiniest of fun and games! Even when you /can/ keep a secret...
1. Chapter 1

"Set it over there Peppermint Butler." The princess ordered, her hands dipping into different colored sections of the pool.

"Yes ma'am." The butler replied as he picked up her scientific instruments and carried them to the edge of the pool nearby. "Anything else?"

PB sat there for a moment, rubbing her chin. She was lost in deep thought, which quickly turned into confusion. "That's strange..." She began. "The pool appears to be normal... But, it has such strange readings." She then plugged her nose and dunked her head underwater. Moments later, her head resurfaced. "Even the view from underwater is strange!"

Peppermint butler ran to her side and set a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't try it." He warned, as if he knew exactly what was on her mind. "We have no equipment for such a device. It would dissolve if we used candy! And, that's our only resource. I'm sorry princess."

PB nodded slowly, "I know..." She admitted. "It's just such an interesting mystery. My heart beat with eager excitement while the dream lasted." The butler simply nodded sorrowfully.

_(Different point of view...)_

"Oh my dear princess..." The Ice King whispered. "I will complete your search! And in return, I will have your hand in- marriage!" He twirled in a girlish manner before he fled to his icy fortress.

"Gunter!" He called happily, "Daddy has a special plan! I'm going to get married to the princess! All because i'm going to save her project... Heehee!"

"Weh weh!" Gunter honked angrily.

Ice King simply turned to Gunter with a large frown. "Awe come on! I'm for real this time!" He exclaimed, desperately trying to convince his small tuxedo companion. Gunter simply shook his head in disbelief, then wobbled out of sight. The Ice King grunted with frustration, then resumed his mission.

He quickly hobbled to his room as fast as his old legs could carry him, packed his equipment, then hobbled down again before he floated off in the direction of the pool.

He soon arrived at the cave, he quickly peered through the entrance to make sure no one was there. When he confirmed the coast was clear, he ran inside. Once inside, he quickly slipped into a diving suit. Once his diving suit was on, he dived into the mystical pool.

The Ice King's eyes were squeezed shut at first, as if he expected something to attack him. But after a few moments he relaxed and opened his eyes. He marveled for at least five minutes at the beautiful watery depths of what appeared to be space. With a shake of his head, hope, and a quick smile, he swam toward the planet earth.

_(Time skip~)_

"Gasp!" The Ice King resurfaces to find himself back in the same exact cave he had just left. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself out of the pool and looked around. "But... I coulda swore I swam away from the cave... Hrm." He said as he scratched his head. After a few moments of thinking, he shrugged his shoulders. He then quickly retrieved his dry clothing and changed. After he was dry, he decided he wouldn't be finding anything special in that pool. So he collected his things and flew back to his ice castle.

"GUNTER!" He called as we walked in through the icey doorway. But once inside, he came to a complete stop. As did a blue skinned woman with snow-white hair, a young blonde haired girl, and her cream colored cat.

Ice King just stood there in awe, staring at the blue skinned woman. She was breath taking, and more importantly- like him. "W-what are you doin' in my home?" He grumbled as he raised his fist in anger. The girl and her cat simply glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Your home?" The lady rasped, her voice like razorblades. The Ice King narrowed his gaze and nodded firmly.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked, stepping forward with her sword in hand.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm the Ice King! Now get out or feel my- Gunter?" He stopped as he noticed a small penguin waddle in with a bow on it's head. "What did you do to my Gunter?" He hollered.

"Ice king?" The girl asked.

The lady narrowed her eyes to a glare. "Gunter? This is Gina!" She growled as she picked up her precious companion. Once in her arms she squeezed him tight to show he was her possession.

The Ice King stood there for a moment and cast an uneasy glance at every female in the room. "Well... This is awkward." He laughed.

The girl and her cat glanced at each other and nodded. "Come with us."She ordered."

"What? Why?" He complained, "I didn't nothing this time..."

The cream colored cat face palmed herself while the girl's expression changed to annoyance. "We'll take you to Prince Gumball."

"Who?" He asked clueless.

"The Candy Kingdom ruler...? Duh."

"Oh! You mean Princess Bubblegum! I wouldn't mind visiting her... Heehee!" He blushed as he floated behind the girl and took a seat on her magical cat. The girl gave a confused look to her cat who replied with a clueless shake of her head. Then, they were off.

_(Time skip~)_

"GUMBALL!" The girl called. She glanced around in search for the gooey pink prince.

"Fionna!" A cheerful voice called. The girl turned around to see exactly who she was looking for.

"We've got a pretty weird situation GB." She confess as she pointed to the Ice King who was still on the stretchy cat. He simply gave a happy wave and giggled. Fionna shook her head and refocused. "He claims he's the Ice King."

The prince stared at the king for a few moments, his expression was blank. "Are you sure it's not just the Ice Queen in disguise again?" He asked.

"Positive."

The prince nodded in understanding, "Follow me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're telling us that you swam- through a pool? PG, you can't really be buying this, can you?" Fionna asked.

Gumball just sat there for a minute, thinking. "Where is this, /pool/?" He asked.

The Ice King tried to remember the location of the pool. But to no avail... "I don't know." He shrugged, "You were studying it, shoudn't /you/ remember?"

Gumball suddenly remembered his failed study from earlier, that star pool. Could it have been a portal to another world? Is /that/ why the readings were so strange?

Gumball turned to the Ice King, "Princess, Ice /King/..." He thought out loud. "I think I know what's going on here." He anounced.

Once he had everyone's attention, he began to explain. "You see, that pool isn't normal. It is a portal to an alternate dimension- universe if you will. The Ice Queens opposite is here before our very eyes. Proof of another universe's existance."

Fionna and Cake had a strange look on their face's. "Gumball, honey, are you feelin' alright?" Cake asked, she extended her hand to try and feel the prince's head for a temperature. But, just before Cake's hand could make contact, Gumball grabbed it and gave Cake a serious look.

"I assure you Cake, I'm fine. I've studied every inch of Scientific theories, studied almost every combination of chemicals nescissary, and pieced every clue together to make sure I hadn't lost my mind." He explained. "But, I did in fact, find proof of portals to alternate dimensions earlier on. And now this just proves what I feared."

"Feared?" Fionna asked.

Gumball nodded, "Ice King, you must return to your world emidiately." He ordered. "And you can't tell /anyone/ about that portal. I havn't figured out what exactly could happen if our worlds met... So to be safe, you need to keep quiet."

The Ice King nodded slowly, "But what if I can't help it? I'm a gossiper, heheh!" He admitted, blushing.

Gumball facepalmed himself and returned his gaze to the blue skinned man before him. "Then write a fan-fiction about something involving the residents of Aaa. Share it with someone. I don't know, just keep the portal a secret!"

"Okay, okay, geez! I'll write the stupid fan-fiction..." He grumbled as he began to hover above them. "Peace out you guys!" He called cheerfully as he floated in the direction of the pool. 'I think I've found new chums!' He thought childishly.

_(Time Skip~)_

"So!" The Ice King closes the book in his hands, "what do you think of the fanfiction I wrote about you guys?" He asked.

"Uuuhh..." Finn said.

"TELL ME YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD!" He demands threateningly.

"Uh, it's good! It's good! It's really good, dude! It was amazing!" Finn replied, trying his hardest to wriggle free.

"Good, good..." The Ice King growled. "Your free!" He announced finally. At the snap of his fingers Gunter came waddling out with a blowtorch. Soon enough, Finn and Jake were free.

"That's it?" Finn asked.

The Ice King nodded innocently with a smile. Finn simply gave him a disgusted look and turned to Jake, "Let's get the math out of here Jake." Jake nodded and they bolted out the icey castle doorway.

_(Time Skip/Different Point of View~)_

A yellow figure managed to haul himself from the pool, dripping. He gazed above at the gaping hole his rocket had made when it failed it's launch due to lack of boom boom sticks. With eyes wide from shock, he bolted for the cave entrance and headed for the Candy Kingdom. Within a couple of hours, he arrived out of breath.

"P-princess! Princess!" Called the small yellow figure.

"Yes? What is it?" She called as she turned around to see who was addressing her.

"A p-portal..." He reported. "Opposite genders... F-fionna, Cake... Prince." Time went by before PB fully understood the situation.

"Gaurds! Summon our heros Finn and Jake emediately! I have an important mission for them..." The gaurds nodded and slipped away. "Rest my dear banana man..." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_BOOM! CRASH!_

"... Er... Jake? You awake dude?" Finn whispered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly looked around for his magical dog companion. He spotted Jake tossing and turning in his bed.

"Ooohh, I am now!" He grumbled. "Why you makin' so much noise? I'm trying to sleep, Finn!"

_CRASH!_

"Dude," Finn began as he jumped out of his bed to Jake's side. "That's not me..."

Jake perked his floppy ears in fright. "Dude! We gotta check it out." Finn explain as he began slowly making his way to the ladder leading to the lower level of their tree house.

"But duuudde!" Jake wined. "What if it's Marcy trying to scare us again?"

Finn paused at the top of the ladder and gave Jake a serious look, "Then why would investigating be bad? You aren't scared of her still, are you?" He laughed as he continued down the ladder. Once at the bottom, he paused and examined the area through narrowed eyes. 'I wish it were lighter in here!' He thought.

Jake stumbled shakily down behind Finn, "S-scared? I'm not-"

_CLANK!_

"AHHH!" Jake screamed as he retreated back to their bedroom. Finn simply shook his head and laughed.

"Finn the human!" A deep voice adressed him. "Princess Bubblegum has asked us to retrieve you. She has an important mission for you heros."

Finn's eyes lit up at the sound of another epic mission, "Richious!" He shouted as he ran up the ladder to change and retrieve Jake. "Dude! Dude! It's okay! It was just PB's Gaurds, hah. She wants us to go on an important mission!"

Jake slowly calmed himself and smiled, "Pshhh! I knew that!" Jake lied as he crawled out of his bed and headed downstairs to wait for Finn.

Soon enough, Finn was ready. He headed downstairs and they were off.

_(Time Skip~)_

"You called PB?" Finn asked.

The princess turned to the young human, "Yes, Finn. I have a very important mission for you..."

Jake narrowed his eyes to slits, "What's the mission about?" He pressed.

Bubblegum nodded with understanding and told the story of the Banana Man's report and her earlier exploration. Finn and Jake listened in awe.

"So now, I'd like you to scope the scene. And if you can... And this /is/ real, please learn as much as you can."

Finn smiled at the princess, "M'kay princess, will do. Come on Jake!"

Jake turn to finn with a well known smile, "What timeis it?" Jake asked.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn replied. And with that, they bolted out the door.

_(Time Skip~)_

They soon arrived.

Finn paused at the entrance and gazed into the gapin hole in awe. "Duuuddde..."

Jake poked Finn on the shoulder and smiled, "Get on my back homey, I'll stretch us down there." Finn nodded and returned a smile as he climbed onto the magical dog's back. Soon enough, they began to stretch to the bottom of the cave nearest the pool.

"Alright." Finn began as he climbed off Jake. "We have to go into... Wait. This pool, it's from your croak dream!"

Jake remembered his false dream followed by the bizarre events it brought. "Oh my glob!" Jake exclaimed. "You're right!"

Finn clung to Jake, "We go down together..." Jake sighed and plunged into the pool.

They floated for a moment and looked around. Where should they swim? Suddenly they see the all too familiar earth in the distance. Jake quickly swims forward, his mind on reaching the underwater earth. All the while, Finn was losing air faster than Jake.

_(Time Skip~)_

Jake breaks the surface with a gasp for air and an unconscious Finn. He set Finn down on the stoney cave floor and gave him CPR. "Finn!" He wailed.

Soon enough, Finn came through. He coughed up the cold cave water and looked around. "W-what happened...?"

Jake glomped Finn and snuggled his bro. "You're alive dude! I almost lost you!"

"Dude, I'm fine!" Finn laughed and hugged Jake back. "Now what happened?"

Jake released his grip on Finn and stood up. "We swam through the puddle- Wait a sec here! We're back in the cave! This is bananas Finn!"

"No kidding... Guess we should report back to the princess then." Finn suggested as he hopped onto Jake's back. Jake nodded and quickly stretched to the cave entrance.

The sunlight blinded them as they resurfaced the world. "Agh!" Finn cried as the sunlight hit his eyes. Jake stretched over to a patch of grass and set Finn down, then he furociously blinked his eyes in hopes of adjusting them to the light quicker.

"Baby get back! Rapid dog!" A female voice cried as she pushed her taller companion behind her and assumed attack position.

"Huh?" Finn turned to see a female girl whom strangely looked like his twin. And then notice the angered feline at her feet. "Wait! We aren't bad!" Finn explained. "We're totally heroic!"

Cake let her fur lay slightly flat. "I don't know if I should trust y'all..."

Suddenly the girl kneeled down and began to whisper something in the cat's ear. "Oh-oohhh! I'm sorry for my rude behavior!" She suddenly apologized.

Finn gave a confused glance to Jake and stood up. "I'm Finn, and this is Jake."

The girl stepped forward, "I'm Fionna, and this is Cake..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fionna and Cake?" Finn gasped.

Fionna nodded, her mind still buzzing with wonder and unease. Fionna placed herself in front of Cake, "I think we should take you to Prince Gumball... He won't like this."

Finn exchanged a confused glance with his bro, Jake. Why weren't /they/ excited too? What were these fan-fictional characters eve doing in Ooo? So many questions he wanted to answer, yet he kept quiet and shrugged.

Fionna hopped onto Cake's back and they raced away. Finn quickly got onto Jake's back and followed in close pursuit. "Wait up you guys!" Finn called. "What's the rush?" Fionna simply glanced back at Finn, a look of concern on her face. When Finn noticed her glance, he kept quiet. Something wasn't right here...

_(Time Skip~)_

"We're here." Fionna announced as she bounced off of Cake and quickly ran into the kingdom. Finn began to chase after her, and in that same moment... A dark shadow passed overhead. Finn stopped suddenly and glanced around. What had he just seen? With no trace of the shadow found, he resumed his chase.

"This is him." Fionna finished as Finn walked up to Fionna and a strangely familiar pink man.

"Sup?" He asked as he took his place next to Jake.

The man took no notice to Finn's greeting. Instead, he turned to Fionna. "I've still not found a conclusion. I have no idea what could happen..."

Fionna lowered her head and sighed. "Well then, since you're here..." Fionna began. "Why not hang with me and Cake?"

Finn glanced over at Jake who had happily nodded a yes. So Finn too agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Cake smiled at Finn, "Ya'know, you and Fionna here would make a pretty cute couple!"

Fionna jerked her head around to glare at the cream-colored cat, all the while Finn was blushing. "Cake! I don't need a boyfriend! Stop trying to hook me up with all these random dudes!" Fionna demanded. Cake just glared back and began to walk away in the direction of their treehouse.

"Sorry 'bout that... heh." Fionna apologized. "C'mon, let's head to the tree house. Maybe even invite Marshall over for you to meet him."

"Marshall?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he's the vampire king! He's really cool!" Fionna explained.

Finn smiled at the thought of a vampire /king/. 'Marcy is pretty cool... For a girl. But a guy! That sounds cool!' He thought. "Sounds cool! You should invite him." Finn said. Fionna nodded happily, then they walked on.

_(Different Point of View~)_

A female figure revealed herself from the shadows of a cave. She had spotted a nice little house inside the cave and decided to investigate. If she were to stay in Aaa, she needed a place to crash.

She crept toward the side window and scented the air, she then peered through the window to scope the scene. When she saw no movement within the home, she relaxed and slipped through the doggy door. Once inside, she examined the room. It appeared to be the livingroom. In the center of the back wall sat a red couch. Directly across the room from the couch sat a rather small TV, and then there were the other regular living necessities. But the one thing that peeked her interest, was the red axe base in the corner.

"Woah!" She breathed as she ran over to examine it. She ran her fingers gently across the strings, and then she gently strummed the base. It let out a single noted vibration that seemed to sooth this female. With a smile she began to play a tune and soon she began to sing...

"Da Da Da Da..."

At the very beginning of her melody, a boy floated in. It was so silent, she took no notice. The boy was about to rant about her touching his guitar- but he was stunned by how great her voice was. He instead decided to listen to how well she really was.

"The smell of your skin lingers... on me now." She strummed another couple notes and continued. "You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter of my own protection baby~! To be with myself and center, clarity, Peace, Serenity..." Just then is when she happened to look up and discover the floating boy. A deep shade of pink took over her cheeks as she gently set the guitar down.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized. Being a not very outgoing person, she melted into the shadows in hopes of hiding.

"I know you're there." He smirked, "And now I know why I've been smelling dog and seeing shadows... Come back into the light, I need a good look at you."

The girl sighed heavily then slowly stepped into the dim light. She had slightly tanned skin, dark brunette hair with highlights, teal-blue eyes, and punk-rock clothing. The gloves and all. But those features weren't really important. What really stood out was the grey canine ears and tail, and her razor sharp canine teeth and claws.

"I knew I smelled werewolf!" The boy exclaimed. "I'm Marshall- Marshall Lee." He introduced himself, then he floated into his kitchen.

"You're not gonna kick me out?" The girl asked, a bit shocked by his friendly attitude.

"I should... But nah. You gonna tell me your name?" He smirked. He then began to rummage through his fridge in search of a snack.

Suddenly she realized who- what he was! A vampire! The pale skin, sharp fangs, bite marks. And /all/ his food was a shade of red! "I'm Eileen." She explained. "Eileen, the Werewolf Queen." She rubbed her arm uncomfortable for a few moments, then she headed into the kitchen where Marshall lingered. "Why are you being so nice to me? I broke into your house!"

Marshall chuckled lightly and sucked the red from a plump strawberry. "Cuz, you have an amazing voice. Not many people in Aaa do."

Eileen nodded nodded slowly in both understanding, and fear. 'People get off the hook for that? Do I really want to stay here...? He is eating, he must be hungry!' She thought. "I guess I'll be going then... I need to find a place to crash." She said as she turned around and made her way to the front door.

"So soon? Awe! C'mon!" He smirked. "You have the nerve to break into my house, but you can't chill?"

He was teasing her now, and she could tell. Having a short temper and all, it'd be best to make friends. Teasing her would only enrage her... But that was just one of her many flaws. She simply shrugged with a wicked smile. 'Might as well...' She thought.

_(Different Point of View~)_

"Hahahahah!" Cake laughed as she wiped away a tear of joy. "Alright y'all, it's dark now. Marshall can come over- I'll go call. Jake, hun, why don't you come with me?"

Fionna glared at her furry older sister as she dragged the magic dog out of the room. 'She just wants me and Finn alone!' She thought angrily. "Look, I'm sorry about Cake. She just wants me to get a boyfriend... She has been trying to get me and Gumball together but, he just doesn't think a relationship would be right. He says I'm too young. But it's totally okay! And Cake... She just doesn't get that." Finn nodded with understanding. He actually knew exactly how she felt.

"Fionna! Hun!" Cake called as she and Jake walked in. "Marshall can't make it over, but he invited us to his place."

Fionna nodded with and smile then jumped to her feet. "Then let's go!"

_(Time Skip~)_

"No way!" Eileen laughed.

"Yeah! The Fire Kingdom was awesome! Haha~" Marshall Lee chuckled. He then stopped and turned to Eileen. "So, what about you? What have you done lately?"

Eileen lowered her head and frowned. "Nothing really... I've been traveling by myself ever since I left the comfort of my parents house in the Nightosphere."

"Oh... I'm-" Just before Marshall could reply to Eileen, he heard a knock at the door. "One sec." The vampire floated over to his front door and cracked it open to see who it was. He then noticed his guests had arrived so he opened the door the rest of the way with a smile. "Come in guys! Who are your friends?"

Fionna stepped in, "Finn and Jake. We'll explain in a mi- Who's that?" She suddenly stopped her sentence at the sight of a beautiful girl sitting on Marshall's uncomfortable red couch. Even though she had a few canine features, Fionna couldn't shake the feeling that she'd be serious competition. 'Not like I like Marshall like that or anything...' She thought awkwardly.

"I'm Eileen."

"Eileen, the Werewolf Queen!" Marshall finished as he floated to her side. "She is crazy cool."

Fionna suddenly began to get a bitter taste in her mouth and hatred began to build. She glared at the female werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this isn't a lot... But here is the next chapter guys. I'm just really busy with school and stuff. Not much time to type, ya know? But I'll finish this story! I swear! Thanks for reading guys! ^^**

"Hi Eileen! Are you new here? And, is Marshall maybe your... Boyfriend?" She laughed in a girly manor.

Eileen blushed a deep red and froze. "N-no. We just met a while ago..." She stammered.

Cake smiled when she caught the werewolf queen blushing. "I got ya!" She mewed. She then turned to Fionna who still seemed to be silent. "Umm, Fionna hun, you okay?" Cake asked when she noticed her furious expression, she hadn't even said hello to Eileen.

Fionna shook her head violently, "Uh- ya, sure. Hey." She mumbled.

Eileen frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

Marshall simply raised an eyebrow. 'Is Fionna, jealous?' He thought.

"Yeah, actually. You came to Aaa." Fionna growled under her breath.

With a droop of her ears and tail, Eileen slipped out of the room and headed for the front door. 'I knew I should have kept moving...' She thought.

Marshall extended a hand in Eileen's direction. "Fionna! What did you say?!" The vampire king hissed.

Fionna frowned and looked up at Marshall. "I- might have said something mean... But it was true!" Fionna admitted. "I said she was wrong to come to Aaa, and she overreacted and stormed out of the room."

Marshall Lee grew a shocked expression and then quickly flew after Eileen. Cake then turned to Fionna with a mortified look which quickly changed to anger. "Fionna!"

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. I just can't stand Eileen! She is too perfect! She'd take Marshall from me!" Cake raised a brow in interest. "N-not like that Cake! You're gross! I only like Gumball..." Fionna then slammed the door behind her and ran for her tree house.

_(Different Point of View~)_

"Eileen wait!"

Eileen suddenly stops and turns to her pursuer, the moonlight highlighted her face in a chilling silver. "I have to go..." She sighed.

"But why?" Marshall asked, concern ebbing his words.

"I don't belong here. Fionna was right, this is exactly why I act as a shadow. I need to stay on the move for an important reason..." She sighed and turned away in shame. "They just can't find me, I can't go back."

Marshall stared for what seemed like forever. What did she mean by 'They just can't find me'? And, 'I can't go back'...? "What are you talking about?"

"I-I shouldn't tell you... I'd be at risk of being found." She searched her bra for a picture. She pulled it out and gave it to Marshall.

Marshall gazed upon the picture for a moment, looked up at Eileen, then back at the picture. The it clicked- The picture and Eileen looked similar! The only thing was... The picture was of the long lost water princess. After a long time of thinking, Marshall realized that Eileen was the missing princess. "Eileen you're- Eileen?" When Marshall looked up, Eileen had vanished.

_(Different Point of View~)_

*KNOCK!*

*KNOCK!*

Fionna turns her attention to a sound heard from the front door. "Coming!" She called sadly. Her mind whirled with confusion and overwhelming emotions, it was too much. She opened the door a little bit to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Marshall. "Hey... What's up?" She asked.

"Fionna," He began, "I'm going after Eileen. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry when you couldn't find me." Marshall rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit awkward. "Tell your friend to watch your back while I'm gone, kay?"

Fionna nodded and then just as he had arrived, he was gone.

"Fionna, who was there?" Finn asked.

Fionna turned around to face Finn. "Marshall, he went after Eileen."

"You aren't going after him?"

"Why should I? I'll just mess up with him again." She sighed.

"He is your bro, you should take that risk. What if he got into serious biz?"

"Okay, okay. I'll grab my things..."

Cake crossed her arms and gave Fionna a serious stare. "Baby, I agree with Finn 100%. But, you need your rest. We can leave first thing in the morning."

Fionna opened her mouth in preparation to object, but quickly bit her tongue. There was no arguing with Cake, she always won. Instead Fionna just nodded with a smile and headed up stairs for her room. She then rested in her bed and closed her eyes trying desperately to sleep. But she just couldn't. Her emotions troubled her too much...

_(Different Point of View~)_

"Oh dear, this isn't good. Not at all!" Gumball breathed. He ripped the goggles from his face and stared at the wall. "The planet... It'll, /explode/!"


End file.
